nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Brennende Invasion - Insel"spaß" mit Freunden
13. Tag 10. Monat Safina Die Anreise hatte sie sich nun anders vorgestellt. Weniger stürmisch, weniger nass und etwas gesünder. Es hätte schlimmer kommen können. Nun sind sie hier an einem, für viele, unbekannten Ort. Dieser Kreuzzug sollte für Safina dieses mal anders laufen. Weniger Zweifel an sich selbst, weniger Zweifel an den Dingen die man hier tun würde. Auch waren die Gründe andere, warum sie sich selbst dazu entschied hier hin mitzukommen. Jetzt aber im Moment war ihr einfach nur immernoch kalt und das Gefühl sich besonders fit zu fühlen war nun auch wirklich nicht gegeben. Mitbekommen was am gestrigen Tag alles vorgefallen ist, hatte sie auch nicht wirklich. Sie war einfach nur mit dem Gedanken beschäftigt sich irgendwie wieder aufzuwärmen und auch war sie froh darüber noch eine Ersatzrüstung mitgenommen zu haben. Safina hatte zwar geübt in ihrer Rüstung zu schwimmen, aber das war ein andere Situation, sie kam zu unerwartet und dann wurde sie, bevor einfach alles unter Wasser ging, zuvor auch noch mit voller Wucht gegen die Reeling gedrängt, was an dieser Stelle schon deutlich an ihren Kräften nagte. Sie musste irgendwie wieder zu Kräften kommen, sie konnte es sich schlecht erlauben jetzt schon aufzugeben und nicht mehr weiter zu machen. Nein, das wäre nicht sie gewissen. Auch würde sie sich wohl für alle Anwesenden so gut sie kann einsetzen und wenn sie denjenigen gut bis gar nicht leiden könne. Ihr war es wichtig, das zu erreichen weswegen sie hier waren und auch war es wichtig, dass alle wieder zurückkommen würden. Crawford Eine unglückliche jedoch nicht unerwartete Situation die da passiert ist. Der erste Gedanke beim aufwachen war Wasser und dann Land, raus aus dem Wasser und schnell an ein Ufer. Einen Moment Luft schnappen und kurz Kräfte sammeln, dann die Situation erfassen. Das Wasser war kalt, aber wieso beklagen? Diese Kälte war kein Vergleich zu Nordend und somit noch ertragbar als im eisigen Schnee zu liegen. Zum nachdenken blieb jedoch wenig Zeit, denn, beim Licht, trieben viele unserer Leute nahe der Küste bei mir in der Nähe. Aus dem Wasser ziehen, Verletzte und Bewusstlose behandeln, Brennholz und angespülte Vorräte sammeln und eine Höhle finden. Überleben! Eine Höhle diente uns vor dem Regen als Unterschlupf, auch wenn sie recht klein war. Viel hatten wir nicht, doch positiv denken: Wir haben überlebt! Dieses Glück hatte ein Großteil der Crew nicht, ich frage mich ob dieser Matrose überlebt hat. Louis oder wie hieß er gleich? Seine Witze waren zumindest gut. Hätten wir in der Höhle sicherlich gut gebraucht, denn glücklich waren die meisten nicht. Sie waren niedergeschlagen, erschöpft und verletzt und sicherlich auch hungrig. Ob ich vielleicht einen erzählen sollte? Nein, ich glaube sie wären alle eher schockiert. Wächterinnen fanden uns und führten uns in ihr Lager, glücklicherweise haben sie einige unserer Vorratskisten aus dem Wasser gefischt. Somit hatte ich meine Ersatzuniform wieder an, die anderen konnten sich auch wieder so gut es ging, ausrüsten. Ansonsten wurde Ausrüstung geteilt, immerhin sind wir hier im feindlichen Gebiet. Ist es dem Hochlord Fordring ebenso ergangen? Essen war hier ein Problem, uns blieb vorerst nur Fisch. Pflanzen und Landtiere in diesem Teil waren wohl durch das Fel verdorben. Medizinische Kisten hatten wir glücklicherweise auch da, somit konnten die restlichen Verletzten behandelt werden. Zelte zur Übernachtung standen auch bereit, ich frage mich wie es morgen weiter geht. Ich bete zum Licht, das es diesmal besser laufen wird. 16. Tag 10. Monat - Velonica Verdrängung... Langsam glaubte sie, es war das einzige, was sie in den letzten Tagen aktiv betrieb. Verdrängung vor dem, was auf dem Schiff passiert ist... oder viel mehr im Wasser. Allein der Gedanke daran lies ein schaudern über ihren Rücken fahren. Erst das eisige Wasser, was ihren Körper umarmte... Die Bruchstücke des Schiffes und Leblose Körper, die neben ihr ins Wasser schlugen... Und schließlich die Stille und Dunkelheit des Wassers, die nur nach ihrer unfähigkeit zu Schwimmen und ihrer Panik gieren scheinte. Schmerzhafte Erinnerungen stiegen in ihr auf. Erinnerung, die sie lange verdrängt hatte, genau so wie sie nun auch versuchte dieses Ereigniss möglichst in Vergessenheit geraten zu lassen. Es war ein Kampf gewesen, den sie Kampflos aufgegeben hatte. Einen Moment lang musterte sie von dem Felsen aus, die Küste, an der sie vor nicht allzu langer Zeit gestrandet waren. Es war ein Wunder, dass sie noch lebten. Bei ihr ganz besonders. Sie wusste nicht, wem sie es zu verdanken hatte, dass sie noch lebte, nachdem sie sich nahezu willenlos der Bewusstlosigkeit hingegeben hatte. Tatsächlich hatte sie nicht die geringste Ahnung davon.. Es hatte sie aber auch noch keiner darauf angesprochen... Wer weiß...vielleicht lebte ihr Retter ja selbst gar nicht mehr ? Ihre Arme legten sich etwas um ihren Nassen Körper. Sie hätte sterben sollen... Lautlos hätte sie einfach bis auf den Grund des Meeres sinken sollen, um dort von ein paar hungrigen Meeresbewohnern verschlungen zu werden. Doch hier stand sie noch. Tatsächlich war es das erste mal, in ihrem Leben, dass Velonica glaubte, dass sie nicht Grundlos vor dem Tod gerettet worden ist. Es hätte einen Grund haben müssen, wieso sie immernoch hier stand. Gesund auf beiden Beinen. Verschont vor der Wut des Wassers. Doch leider wusste sie nicht, wem sie dafür danken musste. Mit einem leichten lächeln ging sie wieder in das Zelt hinein, um dort einen kleinen Talisman aus ihrer Tasche zu nehmen und etwas genauer zu mustern. 18. Tag 10. Monat - Hâna Eine lange, sehr lange Nacht lag hinter Hana. Die meiste Zeit hatte sie damit verbracht über die Nacht hinweg sich um Verletzungen von ihren Brüdern und Schwestern zu kümmern. Besonders die von Schwester Rahira hatten sie in der Nacht ihren Schlaf geraubt. Aus Medizinischer Sicht schien es schon fast ein Wunder zu sein, dass sie noch lebte. Immerhin wurde ein Messer in ihren Körper nach oben gezogen. Und dazu kamen noch Zahlreiche verbrennungen. In der Nacht ging Hana immer wieder zu dem Schlafplatz der Schwester. Sie kühlte so gut es ging mit feuchten Tüchern immer wieder ihre Wunden, und salbte diese auch Gründlich ein. Jedes mal wieder, sobald sich ihr Finger in den Tiegel mit der Salbe tauchte und dessen Inhalt anfing auf Rahira´s Wunden zu verteilen huschten ihre Gedanken kurz zu Lillyan. Auch wenn Lillyan´s Wunden damals deutlich schlimmer waren musste sie immer wieder an sie denken. An ihre verbrannte Haut... daran, dass sie auch heute noch in gewisser weise damit zu kämpfen hatte. Ihr blick schwiff durch das Lager, in dem größtenteils Ruhe herrschte. Hier und da wurden in einigen Ecken getuschelt, ab und an war auch mal das schmerzhafte Stöhnen eines Verletzten zu hören. Doch die meisten wurden von der Ruhe der Nacht heimgesucht. Kurz lies sie ihre Schulter in der etwas zu großen Rüstung Kreisen. Der Großteil der Höhle wurde noch von den Kampfspuren gezeichnet. Und bei den Schlimmen verletzungen der Geschwister...breitete sich fast das Gefühl in Hana aus, dass es gut war, nicht direkt an dem Kampf teil genommen zu haben. Langsam und möglichst leise ging sie zu ihrem Mann, der auf dem Boden lag. Ob er schlief wusste sie nicht, doch zumindest hatte er die Augen geschlossen. Mit der Wand zum Höhlenrücken lies sie sich auf den Po hinab gleiten und strich sich mit einer Hand eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr, während ihr Blick zu dem Ausgang der Höhle fiel. Draußen fing es bereits an zu Dämmern, und sie hatte noch immer kein Auge zu gedrückt. Doch das war in Ordnung... Sie wusste, dass sie alles getan hatte um ihre Geschwister zu unterstützen und heil durch die Nacht zu bringen. Immerhin war dies einer ihrer Hauptbewegsgründe gewesen, mit auf diesen Kreuzzug zu kommen, anstatt.... Einmal leicht schüttelte sie den Kopf. Darüber sollte sie jetzt nicht nachdenken. Erneut wanderte ihr Blick kurz über die größtenteils Ruhenden Geschwister, ehe auch um Hana herrum langsam alles dunkel wurde und sie sitzenderweise neben ihren Mann einschlief. 20. Tag 10. Monat - Hâna "Wenn mir jeder, den ich behandel etwas Schulden würde wäre ich sicherlich die reichste Frau der Welt" Das waren ihre Worte gewesen. Sicherlich wäre das ganze nichtmal so unrealistisch gewesen. Immerhin hatte sie derzeit das Gefühl vor lauter verletzten erschlagen zu werden. Tag für Tag wurden immer mehr Wunden mit geschleppt. Teilweise schlimmere, teilweise nur kleinere Kratzer. Doch jede einzelne Wunde, jeder kleiner Kratzer wurde Kampf für Kampf weiter getragen, lief gefahr aufzureissen, sich zu entzünden, oder ähnliches. Von den meisten verschlechterte sich der Zustand gefühlt Täglich. Es wurde gehumpelt, gestöhnt und darum gekämpft noch grade eben so seine Waffe halten zu können. So wollten sie die Legion besiegen ? So wollten sie die Seelensplitter der Hochmeisterin zurück bekommen ? Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln versuchte sie die Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf zu kriegen. Auch wenn sie es ihm immer wieder versprochen hatte es sich abzugewöhnen schossen doch immer und immer wieder zweifel in ihr auf. Doch...sie machte sich doch nur sorgen. Um ihre Geschwister. Um ihre Familie. Um die Zukunft aller. Ein leises seufzen war die einzige Antwort, die sie auf ihre Gedanken fand. Die Stimmung im Lager war angespannt. Schwester Sternenstaub hatte sich gestern scheinbar selbst als Opfer dageboten, damit die Gruppe ungehindert, im Besitzt eines weiteren Seelensteins den Rückzug antreten konnte. Sie selbst war bei dem Vorfall nicht da gewesen, und kannte die Schwester auch nicht allzu gut. Doch es war ihre Schwester. Und es quälte ihr Herz bei dem Wissen eine streiterin des Lichtes in den Händen solcher Ungeheuer zu wissen. "Schwester Hana ? Könnt ihr einmal kommen ?", wurde Hana aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. "Natürlich", nickte sie und machte sich wie immer auf den Weg. Würde sie für jede Wundbehandlung etwas bekommen wäre sie sicherlich eine Reiche Frau. Doch was gab es für ein größeres Reichtum, als zu wissen ein solch entscheidendes Glied in einem Kampf für das Licht zu sein ? Was gab es für ein größeres Reichtum, als seine Geschwister, die Menschen, die einen etwas bedeuten dabei zusehen zu dürfen, wie sie immer wieder dank ihrer hilfe aufstehen, stärker werden und an ihren ehemaligen Wunden und Verletzungen wachsen ? Richtig. Keines. 21. Tag 10. Monat Hâna Einfach so. Es schien, als wäre für einen Moment lang all ihr Glauben und ihre Hoffnungen in zwei Gerissen worden. Genau wie ihre Truppe, die sich spaltete. So viele Menschen, in die sie Hoffnungen, Glauben und auch schon fast Liebe steckte haben, so viele von ihnen waren den Wahn verfallen. Es schien als hätte sie gegen eine Wand geschrien. Und was konnte sie in ihrer Verfassung schon gegen so viele ihrer eigenen Kamaraden anstellen, um sie davon abzuhalten Schwester Sternenstaub von den Ranken zu befreien ? Verzweiflung schnürrte ihr die Kehle zu und verschleierte ihren Blick. Verzweiflung um ihre Geschwister... Aber besonders um ihren Mann... Ihr Blick fiel zu dem Schwert, dass Svogthos ihr gegeben hatte. "Nimm du es. Ich möchte nicht, dass ich jemand mit dieser Klinge verletzte." Das waren seine Worte gewesen. Zumindest im ungefähren. Sicherlich hätte Svogthos das Schwert im Selben Moment einfach ziehen können und ihr durch die Brust rammen können....ihr Schmerz wäre der selbe gewesen... "Vertraut darauf, dass das Licht seine Streiter niemals alleine lässt und sie stützt" Svogthos wurde vom Licht gestützt. Offensichtlich wie kein anderer. Als sie bereits dachte, dass sie ihren Mann wie die anderen Geschwister an den Wahn des Alptraums verloren hatte blieb er bei ihr. Nur der Gedanke trieb ihr Tränen in die Augen. Wieso hatte sie eigentlich gedacht, dass Svogthos Kampflos aufgeben würde ? "Egal welche Steine sich uns in den Weg Stellten - Wir strauchelten vielleicht, doch wir sind nie gefallen." Hana verstand, was man ihr sagen wollte, doch fehlte ihr die Einsicht, wie sie jetzt grade in der Situation daran glauben sollte. Ihr glaube in den Kreuzzug wurde aufs bitterste erschüttert. Auch wenn sie sich immer wieder selbst versuchte Einzureden, dass ihre Geschwister für das "Massaker", welches stattgefunden haben sollte, nichts können, da sie von verseuchter Magie beeinflusst wurden... So war da doch immer ein Hintergedanke bei. Schweigend lag Svogthos neben ihr. Er hatte gesagt, dass er erstmal schlafen wolle, und nachdenken wolle, darum ließ sie ihn auch in ruhe. Sie ließ sie ihn Ruhe, aber wich keinen Moment von seiner Seite. Langsam vergrub sich ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen, während ihre Knie etwas an ihren Körper gezogen wurden. Tränen rannten auf ihre Hände, ehe sie an ihnen hinab flossen. "Egal wie finster die Welt um uns schien in den letzten Jahren..." Ein schluchzen entfuhr Hana. "Egal wie alleine wir uns fühlten..." Mit einem leisen rascheln und brummen drehte sich Svogthos im Bett um. "Das Licht war immer bei uns..." Erneut richteten sich Hana´s durch Tränen benebelten Augen auf Svogthos geweihtes Schwert Lichtflamme. "Und hat uns Trost gespendet..." Langsam drehte sie ihren Kopf zu ihrem Mann, der ruhig in seinem Bett lag. "Und uns den Weg erhellt" Angus hatte recht. Das Licht war immer bei ihr geblieben. Und jetzt grade war es das immernoch. Vielleicht lag es am Ort... oder daran, dass Hana nun bereits seid ein paar Stunden immer wieder weinte und sich den Kopf zerbrach... Doch es fühlte sich an, als wäre ihr das Licht aufeinmal unbeschreiblich nah. Sie würde Kämpfen. Für ihre Geschwister. Für Safina. Für Svogthos. Safina Es tat gut diese Dämonen zu richten. Es tat gut das Blut der Dämonen an seinen Händen zu haben. Sie haben es verdient, nichts anderes haben sie gewollt. Seufzend setzte sich Safina in eine Ecke. Jetzt hieß es einfach nur warten. Warten darauf das es wieder los gehen würde. Warten darauf den geflohenen Feiglingen von gestern in den Hintern zu treten. Wie konnten sie es nur in Erwägung ziehen zu fliehen, die Einheit um die Chevalier würde doch diese kleinen Feiglinge finden und ihnen den Gar ausmachen. Warum hatte sie nicht schon vorher erkannt, dass der Weg der Chevalier der richtige ist? Anscheinend war sie wohl von anderen Dingen geblendet, aber jetzt erkannte sie auch den richtigen Weg und sie würde folgen. Es gab nur noch eines Wut und Rache. Sie hat lange genug das brave Mädchen gespielt und sich den Anweisungen der anderen, Nichtwissenden, gebeugt. Ihre Schwerter waren noch völlig blutverschmiert, aber es soll eine Warnung für alle anderen auf ihren Weg sein. Ihre Rüstung war auch noch blutverschmiert, aber wen interessierte das schon? Ein lächeln lag in ihrem Gesicht. Alle die hier waren, sie waren gut, Niemals hätte sie wohl gedacht, dass sie sich so gut mit ihnen verstehen würde und alle nur noch eines in ihren Gedanken hatten. Langsam wanderte der Blick zu ihrem Wappenrock und sie konnte sich ein lachen nicht verkneifen. Sie würde die anderen schon noch davon überzeugen, sich dieser Sache anzuschließen. Sie ist sich sicher, dass sich noch mehr den Weg anschließen werden. Immerhin hieß es Rache nehmen und die Chevalier ist ein guter Anführer. Ja, das ist sie. 22. Tag 10. Monat - Safina Sie hatte es sich fest vorgenommen. So fest und dennoch ist es ihr nicht gelungen. Safina wollte nicht mehr dieses kleine naive, dumme Mädchen sein. Sie wollte nicht diesen Mächten anheim fallen, aber dennoch taten sie es. So stark auch der Wille sein würde, so etwas konnte jedem passieren, aber dennoch, nie....nie wieder wollte sie so etwas zu lassen. Jetzt ist der Moment gekommen, an dem sie sich wirklich in Frage stellte. Die Frage ob sie hier an diesem Ort richtig war und nicht lieber etwas anderes hätte machen sollte. Die Frage ob sie überhaupt all diejenigen schützen könnte. Nein konnte sie nicht, sie konnte noch nicht einmal sich selbst schützen. "Ihr Menschen seid so theatralisch..." So kam es ihr wieder ins Gedächtnis was die Druidin zu ihr sagte, aber sie wollte nur eines. Sie wollte Vergebung. "Versucht nicht zu verstehen was wir denken..." Immer und immer wieder hallten die Worte der Druidin nach. Dieser Alptraum ist furchtbar. " Vergib dir selbst. Denn Schuld hast du keine..." Es ist schwer sich zu vergeben, wenn man sich alledem bewusst wird. Sie hatte enttäuscht und das nicht nur sich selbst, sondern hatte sie auch die anderen enttäuscht. "Egal was du gemacht hast. Ich möchte es nicht wissen, ich möchte es von niemanden wissen. Du wirst immer meine Safina bleiben..." Die Worte von Hana hallten auch noch in ihrem Kopf und doch hatte sie versagt. Wenn selbst ein so starker Wille wie der von Ysera es nicht schafft stand zu halten. Woran sollte man dann noch glauben? Nein, solche Gedanken durfte sie nicht haben. Sie schüttelte eifrig den Kopf. Sie sollte nun nicht wieder anfangen an sich zu zweifeln, auch wenn es schwer fallen würde. Sie musste aufstehen und weitermachen. Der seelische Schmerz sitzt tiefer, als all die körperlichen Verletzungen. Dieser seelische Schmerz traf sie fester als alles andere. Sie durfte sich aber nicht von diesem Schmerz leiten lassen, dieser Schmerz sollte nicht noch mehr über sie kommen. Auch wenn es einige Zeit brauchen würde, diesen Schmerz wegzubekommen...würde sie diesen überhaupt jemals los werden oder wird er eine tiefe Narbe in ihrem Inneren hinterlassen? Mit der Zeit würde sie es wohl wissen, wissen wie es um sie selbst steht. Wissen was die anderen auch von ihr halten. Ob sie die anderen jemals wieder so ansehen kann wie vorher? Leise Schrittes ging sie wieder nach draußen, an die Stelle an der sich auch schon zuvor mit ihrer Blüte war, sie brauchte noch einen Moment, ehe sie sich letztlich zur Ruhe legen könnte, wenn sie denn überhaupt dazu kommen würde, innerlich wird in ihr gerade wohl der größte Kampf ausgefochten, den sie wohl jemals mitgemacht hat. Sie kniete sich hin und blickte hinauf in den Nachthimmel und fixierte einen der Sterne, ehe der Blick sich langsam wieder demütig senkte, sie die Augen schloss und die Hände ineinander faltete. "Licht vergib mir das ich mich habe Fehlleiten lassen. Vergib mir das ich nicht auf die Stimme hörte die mir helfen wollte. Unterstütze mich dabei, die Vergebung zu finden die ich jetzt in dunkelster Stunde brauche. Leuchte mir den rechten Weg. Den Weg um all die zu schützen, die mit mir hier an diesem Ort sind. Helfe mir dabei die Vergebung zu finden und meine Wunden heilen zu können. Ich weiß um meine Taten. Ich weiß um das Übel was ich angerichtet habe. Ich weiß darum, die verletzt zu haben die wehrlos und schutzlos waren. Licht hilf diesen unschuldigen, verlorenen Seelen dabei ein neues Leben zu finden. Ich flehe darum dass ihre Seelen in ein warmes Licht gehüllt werden und sie keine Angst mehr spüren. Bitte, ich flehe dich an, gib all jenen den Halt den sie nun so bitter nötig haben. Bitte befreie mich von meiner Last die auf mir wiegt und auch wenn mir nur etwas davon abgenommen wird. Ich will nach vorne sehen und nicht nach hinten. Vergib mir... Leise sprach sie ihr Gebet, sie konnte einfach nur hoffen das es erhört wird und man sie nun nicht ganz aufgegeben hatte. So leise wie sie gegangen ist, wollte sie auch wieder zurück. Sie hatte den Schlaf bitter nötig, auch wenn jetzt keine ruhige Nacht auf sie warten würde, sondern sie ständig diese Bilder verfolgen werden. 04. Tag des 11. Monats - Hâna Es war ein elendiges Gefühl... Wohl das elendigste Gefühl, dass Hana beschreiben konnte... Das Gefühl Hilflos da zu stehen, und auf die Leblosen und auch Seelenlosen Körper ihrer Freunde, ihrer Geschwister zu blicken. Und zu dem ihres Mannes. Immer wieder pierschte sie den Halbkreis auf und ab, die Augen auf ihre Geschwister fixiert. Auch wenn es bei Ärzten üblich sein sollte, dass sie Veränderungen bei Patienten schnell merkten und diesen entgegen wirken sollte, so fühlte Hana selbst sich so wachsam und Konzentriert auf die Körper wie noch nie. Es war schwer bei der großen Anzahl alle im Blick zu haben, und ebenfalls bei allen immer wieder zu kontrollieren, ob unterschiede erkenntlich waren. War Atmung und Puls noch vorhanden ? Bewegte sich der Körper aus irgendwelchen Gründen aufeinmal ? Waren auffälligkeiten an der Wunde, die für das Ritual zugezogen wurde, zu erkennen ? Immer mehr fragen schossen durch Hana´s Kopf, während sie immer wieder die Reihe auf und ab lief. So viele lagen dort. So viele, die bereit gewesen waren, in ein Totenreich zu gehen, mit der Gefahr nie wieder zu kommen, um Natasi Shukov, die Hochmeisterin zu retten. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass man Hana mit solch einem finsteren Gesichts ausdruck sah. Doch lag er nahezu den ganzen Abend auf ihren Gesicht, während sie ihre Runden zog. Die ganze Zeit rechnete sie damit, dass es eine Falle war. Das ihre Geschwister, und ihr Mann nie wieder das Licht sehen dürften, und ihn einem, grauenhaften, düsteren Ort verrotten würden. Von Sekunde zu Sekunde stieg die Angst, dass sie gleich mit lautem Kriegsgebrüll von Legionsanhängern angegriffen und überrannt worden wäre. Immerhin gäbe es keinen besseren Augenblick dafür. Doch es passierte....nichts. Jediglich wurde sie stetig von ihrem Gewissen angegriffen. War sie feige gewesen in dem reich der Lebenden zu bleiben ? Hatte sie mit ihrer Reise hier hin nicht gesagt, dass sie bereit wäre ihr Leben für die Hochmeisterin Shukov zu geben ? Sie atmete tief durch. Stunde um Stunde verging an dem Abend... Langsam und schleichend... Die Zeit verging und endlich, endlich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, bewegten sich die zuvor ruhenden Körper ihrer Geschwister. Ein leichtes grinsen zog sich über Hana´s Lippen. Sie hatten es geschafft. Kategorie:Argentumgarde Azeroths Kategorie:Projekt: Brennende Invasion